1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically connecting structure for a glass plate and a terminal, a glass plate with terminal having the same, and a method of manufacturing the glass plate with terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle window glass, solder that includes lead is used to bond a terminal and a conductor formed on a surface of a glass plate. Recently, the use of solder that includes no lead is desired in order to reduce environmental load or the like. However, replacements for the lead in such solder, such as indium, tin, silver, or the like, are expensive, and not much advances have been made regarding the use of such solder. On the other hand, as a means of bonding the glass plate and the terminal by other than the solder that includes no lead, the use of a conductive adhesive, for example, has been proposed (refer to Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-539661 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-20918, for example).
However, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient adhesion required by the vehicle window glass using the conductive adhesive. Even if a resin content of the conductive adhesive is increased in order to increase the adhesion, the conductivity decreases (resistance increases), and thus, it is difficult to simultaneously obtain sufficient adhesion and conductivity.